


Too Cool

by accioaroace



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Cute Sirius Black, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioaroace/pseuds/accioaroace
Summary: Sirius was too cool to doodle on his notes from class.Daredevil, flying motorbike owner, leather jacket wearer Sirius Black was far too cool to do such things. He was definitely too cool to draw love hearts in the corners of his schoolwork, and too cool to draw little crescent moons next to them. And of course, Sirius was too cool to doodle Remus’ name over and over on his parchment, glancing up at an oblivious Remus every so often, smiling softly to himself at the ink smudged on Remus’ nose as he quietly wrote his notes.No. Sirius wasn’t too cool for that.





	Too Cool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CathyM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyM/gifts).



Sirius was too cool to doodle on his notes from class.

Daredevil, flying motorbike owner, leather jacket wearer Sirius Black was far too cool to do such things. He was definitely too cool to draw love hearts in the corners of his schoolwork, and too cool to draw little crescent moons next to them. And of course, Sirius was too cool to doodle Remus’ name over and over on his parchment, glancing up at an oblivious Remus every so often, smiling softly to himself at the ink smudged on Remus’ nose as he quietly wrote his notes.

No. Sirius wasn’t too cool for that.

Sirius, despite his bad boy facade, was head over heels for one of his best friends. Even though Sirius was rated as Hogwarts’ most attractive male by the underground school newspaper, Hogwarts Weekly, which meant that he could have any girl he wanted, Sirius didn’t want any girl at Hogwarts. Sirius wanted Remus.

Sirius wanted to hold Remus’ hand, and never let go. He wanted Remus’ adorable, crooked little smile to be directed at him, and he wanted to kiss the tiny freckles dusted over Remus’ nose. He wanted to hug him and feel Remus’ arms wrapped around him, and know that he was safe. Most of all, Sirius wanted to feel Remus’ lips pressed against his own in a sweet, gentle kiss.

Sirius banged his head on his desk. Merlin, he had it bad for Remus.

‘If you could please stop banging your head on your desk and pay attention, Mr Black,’ Professor McGonagall said sharply, glaring at him. ‘Sorry, Minnie, carry on,’ Sirius replied, leaning back in his chair. He saw McGonagall’s eye twitch, but she ignored the fact that he had called her “Minnie” (as he and James always did) and carried on with the lesson. He saw Remus turn back to face him, his eyebrow raised in a question. Sirius knew him well enough to know that he was saying ‘Why were you banging your head on your desk?’

Sirius sighed to himself. Remus looked so pretty, his tawny curls seeming to glow in the afternoon sun...

With a jolt, Sirius realised that Remus was still looking at him. He smiled hastily and shrugged, breaking eye contact as he pretended to add a something to his Transfiguration notes. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Remus turn to face the front again, carrying on with his notes.

Sirius, after staring at Remus for a few moments, went back to doodling love hearts on his parchment.

~~~~~

Today, Sirius really _was_ too cool to doodle on his notes from class.

It was the day after the full moon, and the Marauders were all exhausted. Remus was still recovering in the hospital wing, while the others were attending class, barely able to keep their eyes open.

Sirius yawned, his head drooping down onto his desk. He blinked slowly, his eyes staying closed for longer each time. Classes were always a pain after the full moon, but History of Magic was especially bad. Professor Binns was easily the most boring teacher at Hogwarts, and was able to send half the class to sleep within five minutes. Sirius desperately wished he could join the rest of his class, but he determinedly kept scribbling down as much information as he could. These notes were for Remus, and damn Sirius if he wasn’t going to give his Remus the neatest and most detailed notes he could manage.

Remus. Wonderful, smart, kind, beautiful Remus, with warm eyes like honey, and the most angelic smile Sirius had ever seen. Remus, with perfect lips that were begging to be kissed...

Sirius jumped, suddenly realising that he’d been dozing off. He shook his head angrily, trying to shake off all traces of sleepiness. These notes were for Remus, and no matter how tired he was, Sirius was going to do them, and do them well.

Wanting nothing more than to drift off to sleep in his warm, comfy bed, Sirius kept writing notes, determined to make sure that Remus was able to catch up once he recovered from the full moon

~~~~~

‘I’m going to schedule another Quidditch practice at 5 in the morning tomorrow, we need to beat Ravenclaw or we’re out of the running for the Cup,’ James ranted, gesturing wildly with his hands, as he always did whenever he talked about Quidditch. Sirius leaned back in his armchair, casually watching James anxiously pace back and forth in front of the common room fireplace.

‘Really? Another one at 5?’ asked Sirius. ‘Mate, you’re going to kill the entire Quidditch team if you make them have another early morning practice.’

‘It doesn’t matter! We need to win the Quidditch Cup this year! I refuse to stand by and let bloody Hufflepuff win again!’ James shouted, knocking his glasses askew as he grabbed at his already messy hair. Sirius watched in amusement as James angrily muttered under his breath to himself, a distant look on his face as he thought over game tactics. James was always like this before every Quidditch match, frantically scheduling extra practices and constantly yelling about new tactics.

‘Prongs, it’ll be alright. Gryffindor will easily beat Ravenclaw - have you seen their Keeper? You’ll score at least 10 times before-‘

‘Sirius?’

Remus was standing by Sirius’ armchair, deliberately looking at the floor. Sirius could instantly tell that something was wrong, from the way that Remus fidgeted with the parchment he was holding and how he refused to look up.

‘What’s up, Moony?’ he asked, watching Remus carefully.

‘Could... could I speak to you in the dorm? Alone?’ Remus asked. Sirius quickly glanced over at James, who shrugged at him.  
‘Sure,’ Sirius answered, standing up and following Remus to the dorm, his mind racing as he tried to figure out what was going on. Did he do something wrong? Had he offended Remus in some way? Did Remus not want to be his friend anymore?

Had Remus figured out about Sirius’s crush on him?

Sirius’ heart rate sped up. There was no way he could know, right? He was always careful to make sure that Remus didn’t catch him staring at him, and he tried not to hug him for too long. Sirius thought that he didn’t know about his crush, but he also didn’t know why Remus was wanting to talk to him alone.

Remus led him into the empty room, and closed the door. He turned to face Sirius, still not looking directly at him, and handed him the parchment he was holding. Sirius frowned, recognising the History of Magic notes he’d taken for Remus a few days ago. ‘Oh... were the notes I took for you not good enough? I’m sorry, Moony, I tried my best,’ said Sirius, frowning. Remus deserved the best, and Sirius wanted to give him that.

Remus shook his head, refusing to look Sirius in the eye. ‘No, it’s not that, Sirius, I... I just saw this on the parchment, and I wanted to ask you about it.’ He pointed to the corner of the parchment, and Sirius felt the air go out of his lungs.

Remus’ name was scribbled in the middle of a love heart, surrounded by smaller hearts. Sirius must have gotten distracted and accidentally doodled them on his notes.

Sirius froze, unable to do anything other than stare at the parchment in panic and shock. He couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak. Remus knows. Remus knows, Remus knows, Remus knows. Remus knows about Sirius’ stupid crush on him, which meant that he was going to reject him, which would completely destroy their friendship.

Sirius looked up at him, his eyes wide with panic. Remus shifted his feet awkwardly, still looking at the ground. Then suddenly a pair of golden eyes were staring back into his own silver ones, and panic overwhelmed Sirius. Tearing his eyes away from Remus, Sirius bolted out of the dorm, running away from Remus as fast as he could.

He ran and ran and ran, out of the common room, up and down stairs, through the halls of the castle. Sirius didn’t know or care about where he was going, just knowing that he had to get as far away as possible from Remus

Sirius didn’t know whether he’d been running for 5 minutes or an hour, but suddenly he found himself at the top of the Astronomy Tower, his blood pounding and his legs burning. He sat down, trying to calm his wildly beating heart, and his jagged breathing. His eyes slipped shut, trying to ignore the thoughts racing through his mind. Remus knew about his crush on him, and he was going to reject him. Sirius was going to have his heart broken, alongside their friendship.

Tears were starting to well up in the back of Sirius’ eyes. He swallowed thickly, opening his eyes and looking up into the night sky. Dozens and dozens of beautiful stars were shining down at him, but Sirius didn’t see them. He sighed to himself, running his fingers through his long, dark hair. If he hadn't been so stupid and careless, Remus would have never figured out that Sirius liked him, and nothing would have changed. Now that he knew, everything was going to ruined.

He shivered in the cool air. He didn’t have the energy to move somewhere warmer, so Sirius wrapped his cloak around him tighter and continued to sit there alone, wishing that he hadn’t messed up so badly.

Footsteps began to echo up the stairs behind him. Sirius could tell that it was Remus coming to look for him, even thought he couldn't see him. He listened as the footsteps came closer and closer, finally coming to a stop somewhere behind Sirius.

Neither of them spoke. The awkward silence seemed to drag on for hours, as both boys remained silent, unsure of what to say. Finally, Sirius broke the silence.

’I’m sorry, Remus. I know you won’t want to be friends anymore. I’m sorry,’ he mumbled, still facing into the night, not wanting to turn around and see Remus standing there.

‘Sirius...’ said Remus in a whisper, taking a few steps closer to him. Sirius swallowed, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, as if trying to hide from Remus.

'It's okay, Sirius. You've misunderstood,’ he said gently.

'It's fine, Remus. Just, can you leave?' Sirius muttered, hugging his knees closer to himself. There was a pause, and then Remus stepped forward and draped something over his shoulders. It was Sirius' blanket.

'I thought you might get cold,' Remus whispered. 'You always come up here when you're upset, and...' He drifted off mid-sentence. Sirius smiled sadly to himself, wrapping the warm blanket around him. Remus hated hurting people, and he was probably trying to soften the blow for when he rejected Sirius.

'There's something I need to tell you,' Remus said, a note of nervousness in his voice. Sirius grimaced, bracing himself. This was it. This was when Remus would tell him that he didn't want to be Sirius' friend anymore. He heard Remus take a deep breath, and then-

'I like you. Like, in that way.'

Sirius' mouth dropped open in shock. What just happened? Was he dreaming? Did Remus just tell him that he liked him back? He turned his head to look back at Remus, who was standing just behind him, blushing and fidgeting with the sleeve of his oversized jumper.

Sirius thought he was going to faint. Remus Lupin, his best friend for 7 years and crush for a year, just confessed to Sirius that he liked him back. Remus, who was so brave and funny and smart, with the most stunning smile Sirius had ever laid eyes on, and the most beautiful amber eyes…

'Sirius?' Remus asked nervously, shyly ducking his head. Sirius realised that he'd been sitting there and staring at Remus, his mouth still hanging open. He quickly shut his mouth and tried to think of something to say.

'Remus, w-will you be my boyfriend?’ he blurted. Sirius’ eyes widened in shock as he realised what he’d just said. He bit his lip anxiously, wishing that he hadn't just blurted whatever came to his mind first. What if Remus didn’t want to date him, and turned him down?

His heart beating crazily in his chest, Sirius watched as Remus' face lit up with a huge, radiant smile. ‘I’d love that’ he answered.

Sirius grinned back at him, feeling dizzy with happiness. He could barely believe what had just happened. He and Remus were now properly, officially dating.

‘Can I share the blanket with you?' Remus asked, stepping towards him. Sirius could feel himself blushing furiously, and he nodded, holding up the end of the blanket. Remus smiled at how flustered Sirius was, before sitting down next to him and wrapping the blanket around himself. Remus wound his arm around Sirius’ waist and pulled him closer, so that they were pressed right up against each other.

'Is this okay?' Remus murmured. 'Yeah,' Sirius whispered back, shuffling even closer to his boyfriend, loving how warm he was. Sirius tilted his head so it lay on Remus’ shoulder, smiling happily to himself. Remus pressed a gentle kiss on top of his head, and Sirius was certain that he was dead, because he was definitely in heaven.

They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company as they cuddled under Sirius' blanket together, watching the stars shine in the night sky, far above them.

'You know what's funny?' said Remus, breaking the silence. 'What?' asked Sirius, tilting his head up to look at Remus. ‘Everybody thinks that you're some rebellious bad boy, but really, you're a big softie.'

'I'm not a big softie!' Sirius protested quietly. Remus snorted in response. ‘Says the one who spends his time doodling love hearts around my name,’ Remus shot back, a grin on his face.

'Shut up, Moony’ he grumbled. Remus burst out into laughter, and Sirius did too.

~~~~~

Sirius was too cool to doodle on his notes from class.

He was far too cool to continue doodling on his notes, even after he and Remus began dating. He was too cool to doodle extra love hearts when the notes were for Remus, and too cool to start doodling other things for him, like flowers. And of course, Sirius was too cool to doodle Remus' name over and over on his parchment, grinning up at Remus, who would give him a fond smile in return, oblivious as always to the ink smudged on his nose.

No. Sirius wasn’t too cool for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first Wolfstar fic! I'd really appreciate if you left kudos or a comment or anything really (I'm open to constructive criticism as well)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr or Instagram (all my usernames are accioaroace)
> 
> Thank you to wolfstarscars and CathyM for helping me write this!


End file.
